


[Oldfic] Even Heroes Need to Be Saved

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [5]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Richie learns something valuable about being a hero.





	[Oldfic] Even Heroes Need to Be Saved

Virgil wouldn't usually admit it out loud, but he truly valued Richie's partnership out on the battlefield. He always picked himself back up, no matter how thoroughly he got thrashed in battle…and he did; a _lot._ Because as much as he wanted it to be otherwise, Richie really wasn't a very powerful fighter. He was always the brains of the operation; such was his bang given talent. Yet, he still fought anyway.

Richie loved being his partner; Virgil knew this for a fact. So when Richie suddenly brought up quitting one night as they entered their run down headquarters, Virgil was immediately dead set against the decision.

"Quit? But why, Rich?!" Virgil urgently questioned as Richie settled down on the couch and stripped off his helmet. Thus revealed his pale, solemn face, which immediately had Virgil more worried than before. Virgil was still dressed in his costume too, but that was the least of his worries.

"Virgil, I honestly think you know the answer to that question." Richie sighed and looked away from Virgil's prying eyes, not wanting to see the confusion held there.

"But I don't! Come on, Rich! Talk to me, please!" Virgil urged, sitting down beside his friend. He sighed heavily when Richie attempted to shy away from him and stopped him quickly with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please, Richie…tell me what's wrong."

Richie sighed once more before turning to look Virgil in the eye. "V, why do you even want me as your partner anyway? All I do is get in the way and make things harder for you…I can't even fight like you can. I feel like such a loser compared to you."

Virgil blinked, his mind slowly processing this. So Richie felt like he wasn't being helpful enough? But Virgil always made sure that Richie felt useful! How had this slipped by him?!

"And why would you think any of that for even one second?!" Virgil demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously at his partner. "You help me all the time! Hell, you've even rescued me when I've been kidnapped! I can't always be the superhero here, Rich! Y'know why? 'Cause sometimes, even superheroes need to be saved!"

Richie sat in silence for a few moments, his eyes closed serenely as he contemplated Virgil's words. Then, they slowly opened and a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, V."

"Sure…but what was that anyway?"

Richie grinned as he stood to grab a sweatshirt to change into. "It's just as you said, bro. Sometimes, even heroes need to be saved."


End file.
